


Как оно должно было выглядеть

by Thexalux



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Some Humor, What-If
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: ...если бы Дейдара не задолбал Сасори до преступного попустительского равнодушия.





	Как оно должно было выглядеть

**Author's Note:**

> Авторский юмор, авторская ирония; "отрывок, который может стать настоящим фанфиком", но не станет, потому что тогда он превратится в полноценное ау с авторским фикситом всего шиппудена.

— Дейдара, — в голосе звучало предупреждение. — Ты взял достаточно глины на этот раз?  
Дейдара раздраженно цыкнул.  
— Обойдусь и этим, — сказал он, мимоходом касаясь поясной сумки.  
— Не обойдешься. Возьми еще.  
Дейдара снова цыкнул, закатил глаза, но послушно ушел в за глиной. «Дилетант», — с усталой обреченностью подумал Сасори.

— Нам нужно действовать тихо, — начал было Сасори, но осекся, кинув взгляд на сияющего Дейдару. Какое там «тихо». Сасори беззвучно вздохнул и начал сначала: — Действуй по своему усмотрению. Если дойдет до открытого противостояния, не забудь в конце обеспечить урон и по самой деревне. Нам не нужно, чтобы они все силы бросили на поиски своего кагэ.  
— У-у-у, это злорадство в вашем голосе, м, данна?  
Сасори выпад проигнорировал и со скрытой угрозой произнес:  
— Постарайся справиться хотя бы с этими задачами, Дейдара.

Дейдара вылетел за пределы деревни, взбудораженный битвой, взгляд его нервно горел. Когда он спрыгнул со своей белой птицы на песок, Сасори потер пальцами переносицу, чего в корпусе Хируко, конечно, заметно не было.  
— Дейдара, — начал он, очень медленно, чтобы до Дейдары, оглушенного теми взрывами, что он устроил в Сунагакурэ, дошло точно и без потери смысла: — Нам нужно уходить. Быстро. Мы не пойдем пешком после того, как с таким шумом, — он сделал выразительную паузу, — похитили одного из пяти кагэ.  
Дейдара, казалось, даже смутился. Маловероятно, впрочем.  
— Взбирайся на птицу, Дейдара.  
Дейдара послушно взобрался на птицу, Сасори направился было следом, но остановился.  
— Погоди-ка. Что у этого джинчуурики с кожей?  
— А, это? — Дейдара покосился на песчаный налет, идущий трещинами. — Песчаный щит, м. Помните, абсолютная защита.  
— С него сыпется. Песок пропитан чакрой, по таким следам нас легко выследят. Надо бы что-то с этим сделать...

_(и так далее)_


End file.
